Valves/injectors injecting directly in the combustion chamber are positioned low down in the cylinder head near the combustion chamber. Because high temperatures are generated by the combustion process implemented near the injector and a considerable heat is efficiently conducted by the metallic cylinder head, the immediate environment of the injection valve in the cylinder head reaches high temperatures of up to approximately 150° C. In racing car engines, it is possible that even higher temperatures of up to 200° C. are reached in extreme cases. Designing an injector for such high temperatures so that said injector is not damaged or destroyed has not been provided until now. In addition, the removal of dissipated heat generated inside the injector has to be taken into consideration.
Until now, the heat carried from the cylinder head to the injector has not been taken into consideration. Measures used until now for efficient thermal contact to the outside in order to remove the dissipation power of the actuator drive, consist of a corresponding cooling by the fuel flow.
As effective measures for this, for example, the double-layer injector assembly, in accordance with the patent application PCT 02/02928 and the improved thermal contact of a solid actuator to the fuel flow as described in the German patent applications with the official application number DE-10217882 or DE-10214931, are used.